Kevin's Story
by KevinFlynn114
Summary: Join Kevin, my OC, as he helps Phineas and Ferb save the world from complete and utter destruction. There will be revenge, adventure, action, humor, and semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammals. All of this in: Kevin's Story. Chapter 11: The Battle Begins!  Also, keep an eye out for The Kevin Chronicles, a new series with new friends, new foes, and new -Inators!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own _Phineas and Ferb_ or any character, referenced or named, in this story other than Kevin and Daniel. The characters from _Phineas and Ferb_ belong to Disney and the exceptional minds of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Author's Note: This is my first story, and I would love to know what you think about it. Anything typed _like this,_ is a character's thoughts. The chapters will have the chapter number at the top of the post, and then the title underneath that. Every now and then, Kevin will stop telling the story to explain something that just happened outside of the story, or, he will quit for a moment and have someone else resume it from where he left off. If that happens, the speaker's name will be before the stuff the character said, and it will have asterisks (one of the little stars like this one *) around actions. Without further ado, I now present:

_**Kevin's Story**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Meet Kevin**_

**Kevin:**

Hello, I am Kevin Flynn, and I am thirteen years old. For the next few weeks, I will tell you a story that happened this summer, where I helped save the world (or at least a small portion of it) from complete and utter destruction. Well, it's kind of redundant, saying complete _**and**_ utter in the same sentence. So let's just say I saved it from destruction and leave it at that. Anyway, I have red hair and blue eyes, and I wear an orange T-shirt, blue jeans, and a light blue baseball cap.

On June 6th, 2011, the first day of summer vacation, I set out on an adventure, but I hit a snag, and had to join a company to get some funding. After a week, I had enough money to continue my project. On this adventure, I met many old friends, and foes, engage in some epic battles, and survive to tell the tale. I am Kevin Flynn, and this, is my story.

Hope you like it! Please review! Exclamation Point!

**PhineasAndFerbFan114** – Carpe Diem!


	2. The Temple of Boom

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Temple of Boom**_

**Kevin:**

Cutting through the thick undergrowth of a jungle with just a pocketknife in the middle of nowhere can really tire a fellow out. Well, that's what I've heard anyway. My loyal, yet irritated assistant, whose name I don't even remember (_I just call him Rodney,_) was doing all the cutting for me. Well, he wasn't exactly cutting, but whittling the vines and branches, mumbling under his breath the whole time.

I, on the other hand, was having the time of my life; documenting strange plants and birds of all shapes, colors, and sizes, sketching pictures of the scenery. We were on an expedition to find some treasure, and things weren't going so well. First off, Rodney had been bitten by 67 mosquitoes, 34 spiders, and smacked in the face 23 times by branches. Then, he fell into a pit of quicksand, and I had to help him out of it with a branch, hitting him a few times in the process. And now, we were stuck in the middle of some jungle in South America.

I guess I should take this time to describe what he looks like; he has a bald, oversized head, pointy ears and a crooked nose. On said nose was a pair of glasses, which were shaped like ovals, and covered a pair of olive green eyes. He apparently wears only lab coats, even on an expedition like this one.

Eventually, after hours of hard work and whittling, we made it out of the jungle. What we saw was amazing. Standing before us was a stone temple that appeared to be centuries old. It was huge, about three miles high and twice as wide. There was a set of stone doors, covered in vines. I pulled out my sketch book, and quickly scribbled a pretty detailed picture. I added a few notes before I remembered the man standing next to me. He looked up from his own notebook, and asked in a nasal voice, "So, are we going in or not?" I simply nodded, and pushed open the doors.

The doors creaked open reluctantly, revealing a hallway lined with torches. I reached for one, but my partner swatted my hand and pointed to the very low ceiling, about a foot above my head. Running his finger across the surface, I had no idea what he was doing until I spotted the greyish-black powder on his index finger.

"Is that, _gunpowder_?" I mumbled to myself. He simply nodded. He carefully removed a torch, making sure not to let it get near the ceiling.


	3. Let's Treasure This Moment

**Author's Note:** This is coming along quite nicely! Please review, 'cause I wanna find out what you think about the story so far, and, you can give me some suggestions on how I can make the story better! P. S. Try and count how many running gags I have in each chapter.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Let's Treasure This Moment**_

**Kevin:**

Walking down a dark, ominous, trap-infested hallway is a lot more relaxing then you'd think. Well, except for the mortal terror, that is. Traps ranged from poison blow darts, to the infamous giant stone boulder. And let's not forget the classic "spiked-ceiling-that's-slowly-lowering-and-it's-about-to-crush-you" trap. After avoiding about five dozen traps involving spikes, poison, being crushed to death, or a combination of the three, we finally made it to the treasure room.

It was a circular room, with a seemingly endless pit surrounding a pillar that was at equal height of the floor. On top of the pillar was a wooden, vine covered pedestal. And on top of that, there was a silver object that looked similar to a ray gun my boss (_I think his name was "Heinz", or something,_) at a company I used to work at had made. Connecting the pillar and the floor was a wooden bridge that apparently was made for only one person to cross.

"Wait here." I instructed my assistant. I crossed the bridge, dropped my satchel, and grabbed the ray gun-like object. I cringed slightly, awaiting the next trap. However, nothing happened. I just stood there like a dead fish while Rodney was tapping his foot impatiently. I chuckled nervously, and walked over the bridge carefully, handing the item to Rodney upon reaching the other side.

He cleared his throat, as if he wanted to get my attention, and pointed behind me. I spun around; expecting a giant spider or something to be advancing towards us, but all I saw was the pedestal and my satchel. Again, I chuckled in embarrassment, thinking how stupid I was for thinking such an absurd thing could happen. I walked over, got my pack, and was just about to reach the side my partner was on.

He was chuckling as well, but not from the awkwardness of the situation. No, he was laughing malevolently, as if an evil thought had just crossed his mind. This made me stop dead in my tracks, allowing him just the right moment to pull off his sinister plan.

In one swift and effortless swipe, he pulled out his pocketknife and sliced some of the ropes holding the bridge together, causing it to fall down so it was hanging on the opposite side, leaving me dangling from the edge on his side of the pit. He cackled, and walked over to me, clapping his hands together slowly, admiring his handiwork.

"Well, well, well. I, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, have finally received my revenge!" _Wow._ I thought. _That sure is a long name. I'm glad I didn't try to write it earlier._ He rambled on for a little bit on how he always despised me, (_Blah, blah, blah…_) how he just wanted the ray gun thing for himself, (_Yada, yada, yada…_) and so on. _Well this is boring._ I thought. I knew could get out of this alive and with minimal pain. All I had to do was wait for the right moment and make my move. Unfortunately, the 'right moment' was about 14 minutes ago, as Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Something-Something Gary Cooper von Roddenstein had just finished his monolog when I got the idea.

"Rodney, um, can I call ya Rodney?" I said, not waiting to reply, "Anyways, you can keep the treasure, and I'll try to be nicer if you can help me out of here. Heck, I'll even throw in some almond brittle. So, what do you say, Rodney?"

_I saw a smile form on his face. He reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me to safety. We left the temple, and then everyone lived happily ever after, the end._Or at least, that's what I was hoping would happen. Besides, that stuff only happens in a Disney TV show.

Instead, Rodney said "No thanks. And my name is not Rodney; it is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!"

"What!" I nearly screamed, "What do you mean 'No thanks'!"

He sighed, and then continued, "I mean, I don't need you anymore. Fair well, loser! I would stay, but I can see you're just going to," He paused, and then said with a smirk on his face, "_Hang around._"

He laughed, and was about to leave, when I said, "Wait, you're just gonna leave me here?" Again, he sighed, walked over to me, and said, "Well duh! Hello? Evil!" He said, leaning in close and pointing to his bulbous head.

"Wait, you're evil!" I said a bit shocked from the realization that he was evil.

"Yes, yes I am." He replied, "Didn't you see the lab coat?" I pondered his statement, and said, a little confused, "I thought you were a pharmacist." He sighed in exasperation, saying "Why does everyone think that?" And with that, he marched out of the room, ray gun in hand, and left me hanging there.

**Author's Note:** Ohhh, a literal cliffhanger! Don't worry, someone does eventually save Kevin. As always, kick it up a notch and carpe diem!


	4. Saved By My Evil Boss

**Author's Note:** I bet the title answer's the question of who (correction: whom), is gonna rescue Kevin. Keep on countin' up the references!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Saved by My Evil Boss and His Giant **_

_**Robot Man**_

**Kevin:**

Hanging over the edge of a pit is one of the best places to meet up with an old friend. _If I had a nickel for every time I said that._ I thought. _Well, I guess I could get a candy bar or something._ I thought about the situation at hand, and how I could escape. Climbing was out of the question, as I had no upper body strength what-so-ever. All I had in my satchel was a flashlight and a pack of gum. _Maybe,_ I thought, _I could use the flashlight to check how deep the pit is…_ I dropped the flashlight and counted aloud, "One… two… three…" *_CLANG_* The sound reverberated through the room, and when it stopped, I mumbled to myself, "There. Now I know that it's three seconds deep."

In the next room, I heard someone say, in a strange (_Possibly German?_) accent, "Wait, did you hear that Norm!" Another, more cheerful, yet robotic, voice said, "Yes, yes I did." The man with the accent replied, "I think it came from over there." I couldn't see anything over the pit, but I heard the sound of someone walking towards the entrance to the room. It was soon drowned out by the sound of mechanical footsteps. As the unknown duo entered the room, I couldn't understand why the voices sounded so familiar to me. Then I remembered.

"Heinz! Norm!" I called out to my old boss and his robot assistant.

"Who's there?" Heinz called out from near the entrance of the room. I would have face palmed, but I was kind of hanging over the edge of a pit. _Same old Heinz._ I thought to myself.

"It's me, Kevin, over here in the pit." I heard footsteps, followed by Heinz's voice saying, "Hold on," (_No duh…_) "I'll be there in a minute." I saw Heinz's head poke out from over the edge of the pit, and he grabbed my wrists and helped me to safety. I tried to stand up, but I would have tumbled back into the fissure if Heinz hadn't grabbed the collar of my shirt. I regained my balance and started to walk out of the room, when Heinz ran up to me with Norm close behind.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're just gonna leave and not say thank you?" I turned to face him and, in the sternest voice I could muster, said, "Thank you Heinz. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Rodney." I turned and continued to walk out of the room, but Heinz insisted to follow me.

"Not without me, you're not!" Heinz said, walking behind me as he spoke. He paused for a second, and then said in an uncertain tone in his voice, "I think I said that correctly…"

I sighed and left the room, walking down the halls, avoiding any traps that weren't activated yet. _Fine,_ I thought to myself, _let him follow me. The worst he can do is annoy me to death._ Boy was I wrong…

**Author's Note:** When Doof says "Not without me, you're not!" I really didn't think it was stated correctly, so I added the "I think I said that correctly…" part. Anyway, I added a section for references to the show, and when at least three people try to guess how many there are in a chapter, I will tell them how many I intended to include, and who ever gets closest might get to appear in the story as a cameo. If not, you would get some garlic ice cream.

Kick it up a notch and carpe diem!


	5. Gyururururururu

**Author's Note:** The title is strange by itself, but read on a little, and you'll find out what it means.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Gyururururururu**_

*Perry waddles in and makes his signature chirping sound*

**Kevin (Outside of story):**

Oh, there you are Perry. That reminds me, back to the story. *Clears throat*

We eventually made it out of the temple. We then got on Heinz's jet rocket skiff and flew back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He parked the rocket skiff in front of the towering, purple building, and headed for the door, Norm and I close behind. He pulled a set of keys out of his lab coat pocket, but he didn't do anything for a while.

"Uhhh, Heinz? What are you doing?" I asked a bit confused. Then, I heard the answer to my question.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" The jingle came out of nowhere.

I turned to Norm and asked, "Where did that come from?" Norm replied in his monotone, yet still cheerful voice, "Beats me."

Heinz smiled, and then unlocked the door to his building. We entered the lobby, and then we got on the elevator, music playing in the background. (Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! That's what my baby says! Mow-mow-mow! And my heart starts pumping! Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Never gonna stop! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!) _This song sounds familiar._ I thought. _It must be a new hit single._

We arrived at the penthouse, and I took a look around. The room was purple and green, and empty except for a few pieces of technology on the sides of the room, and a large cylinder-shaped chamber in the center. In the back of the room, I saw a hallway filled with broken and apparently decommissioned machines. (_Didn't Heinz call them "-Inators"?_) On another side of the room, there was a door that led to the kitchen. Heinz walked over to the chamber, and was about to press a button, until we heard a sound.

"Gyurururururu." Heinz and I turned at the same time to see a teal shape sitting in the doorway to the kitchen.

"A platypus?" We said in unison. The platypus stood up on its hind legs and pulled out a brown fedora, placing the hat on its head and struck a fighting stance. Heinz gasped, and then cried out, "_**PERRY THE PLATYPUS!**_"

The platypus leapt into the air, and tackled Heinz. I laughed, and said, "Just like old times, ehh Heinz?"

Heinz chuckled and stood back up, pulling a grey remote out of his pocket. He then pressed a button, and a hollow, steel replica of Perry the Platypus, about twice as large, concealed the monotreme inside.

**Author's Note:** Hope you like the story so far! If you don't know what I'm talking about with the giant Perry the Platypus trap, watch "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" at the part with Doof's clip sequence with Perry's traps. And yes, that is how you spell Perry's little chirping/platypus sound.

Kick it up a notch and carpe diem!


	6. I've Found A Brand New Best Friend

**Author's Note:** This chapter will be split into two parts, and I'm gonna post part two either latter today, or tomorrow when I get home from school. I'd like to thank PhoenixWormwood137 for finding six references from chapters one through four. Please review, and if you find any unmentioned references, add them too!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I've Found A Brand New Best Friend, (And It's Me!) Part 1**_

**Kevin:**

Heinz chuckled and walked over to the cylinder chamber. "Behold, Perry the Platypus, The Doppelganger-Inator!" He extended his arms towards the -Inator in emphasis, and then continued his monologue, "It creates an exact copy of whatever is inside the chamber at the time. For example, _**this**_ golf ball..."

He put a golf ball in the Doppelganger-Inator, pressed some buttons, and then proclaimed while opening the door to the chamber, "…becomes _**these**_ golf balls!"

Inside the –Inator were the original ball and its duplicate, side by side. "See, Perry the Platypus; Correct grammar usage!" The 'evil' scientist said matter-of-factly. "Ohh, my language arts teacher back in Gimmelshtump would be so proud!"

He removed the golf balls from the machine, and said, "I got the idea after I was looking at my old –Inators…" He turned around and pointed to the room I mentioned earlier (and no, I don't mean the kitchen. Sheese, go back and read chapter four!), and continued. "…Or at least what's left of them. I used the technology from my Copy-and-Paste-Inator and my Duplic-8-Inator to make this one. I'm thinking about using it to make a copy of myself to, how do the kids say it these days? 'Make freaking out on unsuspecting passersby.' I'm pretty sure that means to scare people walking past you, but I prefer the first saying." As Heinz kept talking, I went to look inside the Doppelganger-Inator.

Once inside, it was clear that this was safe enough for a human to use on itself. I pressed a button on a keyboard attached to the wall, and the doors slid shut silently. A small voice inside my said, _'Everything will be okay as long as you don't start hitting buttons randomly.'_ Half a second later, another voice shouted, _'I can't hear you! I'm too busy hitting buttons randomly!_'

That was the exact same thing I was doing. Not much happened for a while, and all I could hear was the sound of Perry and Doofenshmirtz fighting, but then I heard something else. It was a faint humming noise, as if a machine was warming up. The noise gradually got louder, up to the point where Perry and Doofenshmirtz stopped fighting.

"Kevin? Are you in there?" Heinz asked slowly from outside the chamber. He received no reply, until the doors of the chamber opened. Standing next to me was another me. I turned, and held up my hand slowly, my clone doing the same. Our hands touched, and everyone, except Perry, who was just staring in awe, let out a blood-curdling, girlish scream.

**Author's Note:** I really liked the ending, but I think I could have done better. Oh well. I added at least five references to this chapter, but I'll give you bonus points if you find more. With that being said, I'll end this post with these words of advice: Kick it up a notch and carpe diem!


	7. I've Found A Brand New Best Friend 2

**Author's Note:** This chapter's pretty short, but it has quite a few references, seven that I added intentionally, and it's pretty much a filler chapter, hence, the 'And-A-Half' part, hence, the part two, hence… Umm, that's enough hence-ing. Anyway, on to chapter 5 And-A-Half!

_**Chapter 5 And-A-Half**_

_**I've Found A Brand New Best Friend, (And It's Me!) Part 2**_

**Kevin:**

_And now before me I see, someone with whom I agree. I've found a brand new best friend and it's me!_ Those words kept replaying in my mind the whole time we were standing there, dumbfounded by the fact that there were now two of me in the room. Heinz blinked, then shouted, "I call next turn!" as he ran towards the machine. Pressing the buttons, the door slid shut and seconds later, slid open again to reveal two Doofs, standing side-by-side, complimenting each other.

"My, you look handsome!"

"Have I ever told you that you look dashing in a lab coat?"

"Yes, yes you have!"

The door opened, causing the Doofs to stop chatting. They turned around, along with Perry, my doppelganger, and I, to see Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, standing in the doorway. She turned around and held her forehead, asking, "Are there four of you in this room?"

I replied by saying, "Five counting Perry the Platypus."

"Ugh, I'm out of here." Vanessa said while leaving.

There was a short pause, and then I said, "How do we get rid of these doppelgangers?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. "Is that the Combine-inator? We can use that!"

Doofenshmirtz and his clone said, at the same time, "Okay, sure!" The first Doofenshmirtz said, "Jinx! You owe me a soda." I ran over to the –Inator and pulled the lever, combining the two of us with our respective doppelgangers.

At that moment, we heard a beep, and Doof said, "What was that?"

"Maybe a car alarm?" I responded. We looked at Perry to see that he was looking at his wrist communicator.

**Author's Note:** Not much to see here, move along.

Kick it up a notch and carpe diem!


	8. The CWCA

**Author's Note:** Wow, two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll! I love the chapter title, and don't forget to count up the references you find! Onward! To chapter six!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The CWCA (Chapter Without A Cool Acronym)**_

*The door to the swings open, and in walks none other than Doofenshmirtz himself*

**Doofenshmirtz:**

Kevin! I can't believe you started the story without me!

**Kevin:**

What? You weren't here, and you missed the first five and-a-half chapters, plus the prologue!

**Doofenshmirtz:**

I had to fight Perry the Platypus! Oh, did you tell them about the Doppelganger-Inator?

**Kevin:**

Yes, yes I did. I was just getting to the part where the OWCA calls Perry…

**Doofenshmirtz:**

… The Platypus. Go on.

**Kevin:**

… About Rodney. Anyway, back to the story! *Clears throat*

Perry's watch beeped, and a holographic picture of Major Monogram appeared.

"Agent P!" The white haired man said with a worried tone, "We just received word that Rodney is planning on trying to attempt to prepare to attack the Tri-State Area!" Carl Karl, the intern, was screaming, as he ran back and forth behind Monogram, acting as if it was the end of the world. "He has apparently found a Be-Gone-Inizer, which can send things to alternate dimensions." The man continued. "You remember the fiasco with the Other Dimension-inator, so don't let him get a chance to use the -Inizer!"

Doofenshmirtz looked puzzled, and said, "An Other Dimension-inator? What kind of a dummkopf would make one of those?"

I swore I saw Perry snicker, but then he returned to his usual stern expression.

"The first stop on his quest for domination is… Maple Drive, Danville." He said the last part slowly, as if that was an important place to Perry. I saw Perry's face go from shocked, to worried, to angered. He saluted to the hologram of his boss, and turned to me and Doof.

**Doofenshmirtz:**

Why am I last?

**Kevin:**

Because I'm telling the story! Now where was I…? Oh yeah!

Perry chattered, and I could tell that he wanted my, and regrettably, Doof's…

**Doofenshmirtz:**

Hey!

**Kevin:**

… Help. Heinz said, "Fine, I'll help you." while I nodded determinedly. He motioned for us to follow him, and we were about to board his hovercraft, when Doof said, "Hold on! I need to get a few things."

He walked towards the balcony, and hit a few buttons on a planter-like machine, which turned to face the room full of –Inators. The 'planter' shot out a beam and shrunk some of the –Inators to action figure-like size, leaving some that were small enough to carry alone.

Doof pocketed some of them, and returned patting his pocket and saying, "We could use these. I brought the Coition-inator, the Freezeanator, and the Slow-motion-inator." He handed the Slow-motion-inator to Perry, the Coition-inator to me, and he kept the Freezeanator for himself.

Perry started up the hovercraft, while Doof sang, "Doof, Perry the Platypus, and Kevin, on an adventure to save the world!"

Perry rolled his eyes, and he head off for Maple Drive.

**Doofenshmirtz:**

That's it? You're not gonna tell the rest of the story?

**Kevin:**

Doof, the chapter's over. If you want to hear more of the story, go read the next chapter.

**Doofenshmirtz:**

Ugh, fine!

**Author's Note:** Doof finally got to tell some of the story, and he's gonna get to tell even more of it in the next chapter. Five references, but a few are kinda hard to spot.

Kick it up a notch and carpe diem!


	9. Batter Up!

**Author's Note:**

It has been snowing all day at my house-in-the-hills-somewhere , and I had to walk a mile in about two feet of snow to a restaurant, uphill both ways. I mean, COME ON! Snow in OCTOBER? SERIOUSLY? That sounds like something Doofenshmirtz would do. Speaking of him, I am going to write a series of one-shots about some –Inators I've come up with. For now, I'm calling it "Doof's Forgotten –Inators", but I might change it before I post the first chapter. Anyway, I've split this chapter up into two parts, because I'm taking forever to finish writing it, and Halloween's on Monday, so I thought, _Kevin,_ because I think in the third person, _Why don't you split this chapter in to two parts, that way you can procrastinate even more while your readers read this chapter!_ I decided to go with it, and added the end at the last moment to have a reason to go on to the next chapter. Anyway, I'm posting this now, because tomorrow I'm going trick-or-treating (as none other than Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz himself,) and after I post this I'm writing a Halloween one-shot, and I'm literally just blathering right now. Well, that's my confusing life, how's yours?

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Batter Up!**_

**Kevin:**

I'm going to tell the story from Phineas and Ferb's point of view for this chapter, just for the sake that we need _some_ of the A Plot in this story before the end, and I only learned of what happened in this chapter until after what happens in the next two chapters… I know, that was wordy and confusing, but let's just start the story. P.S. This is going to be in the present tense just because I'm getting tired of saying all the '-ed' endings.

Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the big tree in their backyard, when their mom, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, walks outside and says, "I'm going to go to my cooking class. What are you going to do today, boys?"

Phineas says, as eager as ever, "We're going to make the world's largest chocolate cake, and then we're gonna share it with every one in Danville!"

"Ohhh, such active imaginations," Linda chuckles, "You boys must get it from your father."

*Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lawrence Fletcher, Ferb's father and Phineas' step-father, is wearing an apron that says, "Kiss the cook", and is singing while he works.*

" Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! That's what my baby says! Mow-mow-mow! And my heart starts pumping! Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Never gonna stop! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! " He is baking a tray of brownies, while doing so blindfolded. "My, my, that's a catchy tune, but the lyrics are meaningless anyways. Ohh, I do hope I break the record for most cupcakes baked while blindfolded! At least… that's what I think I'm making." He looks up and acts as if he's looking for something. "Hey, where's Perry?"

*The scene jumps to Perry, who is hiding in Doofenshmirtz's kitchen.*

Perry looks around the corner, and pulls off his signature fedora, going into 'Mindless-Pet Mode'. He waddles out of the kitchen, and makes his chattering noise, getting Doof's and my attention.

Heinz and I turn at the same time to see a teal shape sitting in the doorway to the kitchen.

"A platypus?" We say in unison. The platypus stands up on its hind legs and pulls out a brown fedora, placing the hat on its head and striking a fighting stance. Heinz gasps, and then cries out, "_**PERRY THE PLATYPUS!**_"

The platypus leaps into the air, tackling Heinz. I laugh, and say, "Just like old times, ehh Heinz?"

Heinz chuckles, stands back up, and pulls a grey remote out of his pocket. He then presses a button, and a hollow, steel replica of Perry the Platypus, about twice as large, conceals the monotreme inside.

**Doofenshmirtz:**

Whoa, Déjà-vu-ish.

**Kevin:**

I know, right? Now, back to the action!

*Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household…*

Phineas and Ferb are hard at work building a giant oven, and mixing a humongous bowl filled with chocolate cake batter. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas and Ferb's neighbor that lives across the street, walks into the backyard, seeing the boys hard at work with their latest project.

"Whatcha doin'?" The girl asks the duo.

"Hey Isabella! We're baking the world's largest chocolate cake!" Phineas exclaims happily. "Want to help?"

"Why yes, yes I do! I'll go get the Fireside Girls and Buford and Baljeet!" Isabella says to Phineas. She leaves, and Phineas says, "Hey, where's Perr- Wait, didn't someone else already say that today?"

Ferb replies with a shrug, and continues stirring the batter with a giant wooden spoon. He leans forward to taste the chocolatey confection, but slips and falls right in to the bowl. His head pops out of the semi-liquid mixture, covered in the chocolate-flavored dessert, causing Phineas to laugh.

* Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! *

Perry, who is still trapped, looks out of a crack in the giant, metal, Perry the Platypus trap. He sees Doof ranting about golf balls and the Copy-and-Paste-Inator and the Duplic-8-Inator. He rolls his eyes, and starts cutting through the back of the trap with a small laser pen.

Perry escaped, and started to fight with Doof, while I was examining the inside of the Doppelganger-Inator. Perry hit Doof with the tail of the Perry trap, and then with his own tail. Doof swings at Perry with a wrench, but misses and hits a button on the –Inator, causing it to start beeping, faintly at first, but then loud enough to hear over the sound of the nemesises (Nemesi? Nemesiss?) fighting.

*Let's go see how Candace is doing…*

Candace is lying on her bed, face down, with a pillow covering her ears. Loud construction noises come from the backyard, causing Candace to growl in annoyance and toss the pillow at the window.

"Why won't they be quiet out there?" Candace asks her best friend, Stacy Hirano. Stacy shrugs and looks out the window to see the step-brothers decorating the giant chocolate cake with white, pink, and blue icing. Candace sighs, and starts pacing the room, complaining that Linda never sees the boys' inventions or activities.

**Doofenshmirtz:**

Ummmm… Not to be a bother, but I have to go to the bathroom…

**Kevin:**

Ugh, fine, but make it quick…

**Doofenshmirtz:**

!

*Doof runs out of the room and you hear a door slam.*

**Author's Note:**

I think my author's note was longer than this chapter. I enjoyed putting this chapter in episode format, by flipping around from Phineas and Ferb to Lawrence, to Perry, back to the boys, over to Doof's again, and ending with Candace. I also prefer to tell the story in present-tense, but I will continue any non-Phineas-and-Ferb parts, excluding the end parts, in past-tense form. Anyway, sorry for the delay, but I could never get to work on it. Either I had forgotten my USB drive at home if I wanted to work on it during study hall, or my I had tons of homework, I could never get it finished! There nine references in this chapter, not counting the ones in the first Perry part from the other chapter. Also, I found out how to make those little music notes; you can find them in 'Symbols' under the 'Insert' tab when you type in most typing programs.

Kick it up a notch, carpe diem, and happy Halloween! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!


	10. That Takes The Cake!

**A/N:** I finally got it finished, so I hope you like it! I've decided against writing a Thanksgiving story this year, but I might 1) Make one for Phineas and Ferb's Haphazard Holiday Hijinx, (Haphazard means random or unplanned, hijinx means lively enjoyment,) a collection of Phineas and Ferb holiday stories I've written. 2) Make a Christmas special, but only if I have enough time. Lastly, I'd like to mention some awesome stories by even awesome-er writers;

Time and Time Again by Secret Agent G. Heck, ALL of Secret Agent G's stories!

The Musical World of Phineas and Ferb by RosyInkLiv54. This story is terrific, but I'll just let you read it yourself to find out how great it is.

Doof's Ramblings by FrostShadowStar. I found this very funny and can't wait for the next chapter. Or the one after that. Or the one after that. Or the one after that. Or the one after that.

Not So Oblivious, by PhoenixWormwood137. That is, if you like Phinabella, which I kind of do. She was one of the first people to review this story, along with Midnight4568 and DisneyChannelLover.

PS2wizard and KingofJesters are two others that I really like, but I don't want to keep ya waiting for me to finish so you can read the next chapter.

_**Chapter 7.5**_

_**That Takes The Cake!**_

**Kevin:**

*Okay, that's enough Candace, now back to Phineas and Ferb!*

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls are putting the finishing touches on the cake, while Baljeet measures the height and circumference of the cake. Buford Von Stomm, the local bully, is staring at the cake impatiently, holding a fork and plate. He has a napkin tucked into his shirt, and he looks hungry.

"Hey, Dinner Bell! When are you gonna be done with this? I'm hungry!" Buford shouts to Phineas.

Phineas looks at him from the top level of the cake, and calls down to Buford, "Hold on for a few more minutes. We still need to make sure this beats the record."

With a slight scowl on his face, Buford mumbles, "Fine, but I call first slice of that bad boy!"

Baljeet looks up from his tape measure and says, "Phineas, the circumference of the bottom of the cake is one hundred thirty-seven feet, two inches."

"And what's the record?" Phineas calls from the third layer of the towering pastry.

Baljeet pulls out a book with the words 'World's Most Pointless World Records' printed on the cover. He opens it to a bookmarked page and scans the pages for the record. Still reading, Baljeet states, "The world record for the largest circumference of a cake is one hundred fourteen feet, nine inches." He looks back up at Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, who have completed the decorating and are now measuring the height of the cake (using a series of pulleys and ladders), and says to Ferb, who casually slides down the ladder he was climbing to be in earshot, "We have clearly broken this record, but what is the height of the cake?"

Ferb motions as if he is going to speak, but Phineas cuts him off while being lowered by a pulley by Isabella, and says, "It's about one hundred forty-eight and a half feet tall. What's the book say?"

Baljeet looks down at the book and reads the next sentence, "The world's tallest cake, along with the cake with the world's largest circumference, was made by Kevin H. Flynn," he pauses, and looks up and says to Phineas, "Hey! He has the same last name as you! Are you related?"

Phineas thinks for a second, and then says, "I dunno, maybe."

Baljeet shrugs, and then continues reading, "The circumference and height were nearly the same, both approximately one hundred fourteen feet, give or take a few inches."

"This dude must've really liked that number to make a cake with the circumference and height being a hundred 'n fourteen." Buford ponders out loud.

"Or he was really hungry." Isabella says. Buford mumbles, and looks back at the cake with scowl.

*To Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (After Doof leaves…)*

_Knock, knock._ The door to Doof's lair opens, and Norm sticks his head into the room. "Hello? Dad? Where did he go? I wanted to play a game of catch with him…" He says, a bit disgruntled.

**Doofenshmirtz:**

Disgruntled?

**Kevin:**

What? It's a word. It means annoyed, or unhappy.

**Doofenshmirtz:**

… *Sighs* You're starting to disgruntle _me_!

**Kevin:**

*Back to the story.*

Norm looks around, and then walks over to the Shrinkinator. "I wonder what this button does," He says while pushing the large, red button. A green colored beam is shot towards the suburbs, and Norm slowly backs away.

*The hallway just outside of Doof's lair*

Vanessa is walking towards her father's room, but stops when she sees Norm running (if you could call it that) in the opposite direction. "Where are you going? What happened?" She shouted as the mechanical man dashed by. "Dad's not home, but when he gets back, tell him I didn't do it!" He yelled as he rounded the corner and dashed down the hall. Vanessa just blinks, and opens the door…

*Cliffhanger! Back to the backyard!*

"Friends, Bullies, Irving." Phineas says to his friends, Buford, and Irving respectively. (_Man that sentence was redundant._) "I have called you all here today to show you the world's largest cake!" He pulls down a tarp, revealing a humongous cake. Everyone, (except Ferb, who gives a thumbs up,) stares in awe at the gigantic pastry… until a ray of light hits the cake, shrinking it to normal size. "Well, that was a bit anticlimactic…" Ferb says nonchalantly.

A car pulls up, and Linda exits from the passenger seat, waving to the driver. "Thanks again, Charlene! So how did you boys do with your cake today?" She asks Phineas and Ferb. Candace runs outside, with Stacey walking calmly behind her, and starts telling her mother about the giant cake the boys had baked. Stacey quietly grabs Candace's arm and pulls her inside the house.

Phineas watches this happen, but then answers by saying, "Yeah, it went great! Would you like some?"

Linda nods, and says, "Sure! Let's all go inside and have it together."

**A/N:** I'm not that good with endings, but I'll work on it. There are six, maybe seven, recurring gags in this chapter so keep a lookout for them!


	11. Pumpernickel, Polemics, and Perry

**A/N:** I would like to start off by saying that I don't own Phineas and Ferb (Although I would like to be a voice actor for it!), or 'Time and Time Again', which is by Secret Agent G, who also let me use the Disguise-Inator. If you're reading this, Secret Agent G, I would like to tell you that you're awesome! This and the next chapter take place outside of the story, but I will continue the story that Kev and Doof are telling the chapter after the next one. I'm going to give Kevin a crush later on, but I can't think of a name. Check out my poll and vote now!

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Pumpernickel, Polemics, and Perry the Platypus**_

**Kevin:**

I don't want to keep you waiting, so – '

_*Flush*_

**Doof:**

Okay, I'm back! What were you saying Kev?

**Kevin:**

I said, 'I don't want to keep you waiting, so – '

**Doof: **

Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's great. Where's the kitchen?

**Kevin:**

*Through clenched teeth* Second door on the right.

**Doof:**

Thanks! *Enters kitchen*

**Kevin:**

As I was saying, –

**Doof: **

Hey! I was lookin' through your cabinets, and I didn't see any almond brittle, so I made a turkey sandwich.

**Kevin:**

You went through my cabinets? _**AND**_ made a sandwich?

**Doof: **

Y – Yeah, I got hungry. I need a full stomach to be at my evilest!

**Kevin:**

*Growls* As I was saying, I –

**Doof: **

Oh yeah, and Kev?

**Kevin:**

_**WHAT?**_

**Doof: **

You're out of pumpernickel bread.

**Kevin:**

*Storms out of the room*

**Doof:**

Well, Mister Storm-Out-Of-The-Room-Whenever-I-Want, I'm sorry!

Line Break

**Present Day, Kevin's POV:**

I don't know where I'm going, but one thing's for sure: I'm getting away from _**him**_! I walk down the hallway and see a door on the left, and wonder, _Where does this lead to… I've never seen it before._ I slowly open the door, and walk outside. The door had led to a garden, or something of the sort, and I was now looking at a small area with a bench and a koi pond. I sit on the bench and started to ramble on about how Doof can sometimes be such a… a… well, a dummkopf! I sigh, and mumble, "And… I'm… talking to no one." The door opens again, but I'm too upset to look up, but soon a hand gently pats my back. A small hand. A small, teal hand. I turn to face my comforter, and see Perry the Platypus, fedora perched upon his head, sitting beside me, with a calming expression.

I smile, and begin to complain about Doof, "Sometimes he can be so stubborn! I mean, _really_ stubborn!" Perry smirks at this remark, knowing just how true it is. "And he just takes stuff without asking! How would he like it if _I_ were to barge into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and just started to go through _his_ belongings, and…" My voice trails off as I realize the absurdity of the previous happening. But, I soon remember that the exact same thing happened three days ago, the day that Doof had started to help tell the story, but with Doof being the barge-er and I the bargee. I frown, and Perry goes back to trying to calm me down. "This day has become very polemical." I say in an almost mumble. I turn to him and say, "Do you know what a polemic is, Perry?" He shakes his head no, and I explain. "A polemic is an argument or verbal fight."

He gives me a questioning stare, and I say, "I read it online, so I know it's true!" He sighs, and then pulls out a pencil and a pad of paper. I hold up my hand, and say, "Wait, I have just the thing you need!" I pull an earpiece-like object out of my satchel, and say, "I read about this in an online story, I think it was called 'Time and Time Again', by Secret Agent G. I really like his stories, but that one's the best! You should read it sometime! In fact, you're _in_ the story!"

Perry pointed to the earpiece. "Oh, this? Well, I read part of the story where you and Doof need to communicate better, so he invented this to translate your chattering into human speech!" I hold up the mechanical translator for Perry to get a better view, and then continue, "He called it the Disguiser-Inator, but it's also a Translator-Inator! Here, let me just clip it on here, like you did in 'Time and Time Again', and… Voilà!" I exclaim as I finish securing the Disguiser-Inator onto his fedora. He grumbles incoherently, and then says, "I don't think it will work…"

"Well, I beg to differ!" I say as I cross my arms to show emphasis. He gasps, and so do I, as we draw the same conclusion; "IT WORKS!" we scream in unison.

"I can't believe it actually works! Something I made, with the assistance of the Internet, actually works! This turned out much better than the origami kit I bought on that auction site!"

Line Break

**Flashback to November 14****th****, fourth wall view:**

**Kevin:**

Why won't corner A fit into slot C, without dislodging side Q from pocket 4?

*Attempts to do the previous*

**Kevin:**

OW! PAPER CUT!

Line Break

**Present Day, Kevin's POV:**

"I've said enough…" I calmly reply, looking at the many bandages on my hands. Perry takes off his fedora, and holds it out in front of him and looks at the –Inator, a puzzled expression on his face. He chatters, and then begins to panic, until I say, "You have to be wearing it to use it… Sorry, but I made it like the story said, with a few tweaks, so it has all its benefits and faults, and then some."

He gives a sigh of relief, and puts the hat on his head, saying, "I wanted to know what the disguise feature was, and how to use it." I nod, and point to a button, saying, "You just press this button, and select your disguise, choosing from Default One through Eight, or Custom, by saying the name. Here, let me show you." I remove the Disguise-Inator from his fedora, and clip to my ear. I say, "Default One. You see Perry, the Disguise-Inator projects a hologram over you, completely hiding your identity, as long as the –Inator itself stays intact. It can also -" I am cut off as the hologram of a teen that looks around my age appears around me. The hologram has dark blond hair, blue eyes, and a black T-shirt with blue jeans. My voice changes to a slightly higher pitched typical teenager voice, and I continue speaking, "- change your voice to match the hologram's appearance. Default Two."

The first hologram disappears, and another is put in its place. The hologram is of a blond teenaged girl, clad in a pink top and white skirt. "I don't like this one." I say in a girlish voice. I cover my mouth and mutter, "Default Three. PLEASE!"

I sigh in relief as the female hologram vanishes, and the next one, a bald old man dressed in a grey shirt and blue suspenders, materializes. I wave my fist in the air jokingly, shouting in a stereotypical elderly voice, "You darn whippershnappers!" Perry laughs, or, the Platypus equivalent of one, and the door opens slightly. I say, "Default Four. And make it shnappy! I gotta' put mah, teeth back in." By now, Perry is rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. The hologram disappears, and an old woman with greying hair and a tan dress appears.

Perry stops rolling around, but instantly resumes doing so when he sees the fourth hologram. He laughs even harder, while I mutter, "Sure, laugh at the old lady." The door swings open, and Doof stomps into the room. "Hey, what's goin' on here? What is with all the yelling?" He notices me, and says apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry miss, but why do I keep hearing screaming and laughing?"

I chuckle, and say, "It's me Heinz."

He looks me over, and says, "Oh, Mrs. Thompson! Sorry I didn't recognize you."

Perry giggles, but covers his mouth. Doof, however sees this quick movement, and says, "What? What's so funny? Do I have a 'Kick me' sign on my back?" Unbeknownst to him, I had just finished writing 'Kick me' on a sticky-note, and I quickly secure it to the fabric of his lab coat. He spins around, and says, "Do you know why he's laughing, Mrs. Thompson?" Perry sees the note, and silently chuckles while I say, "I haven't the slightest idea why, Mr. Dofinschmertz." Perry chuckled again at my mispronunciation of Doof's name, which made Doof a little mad.

"My name is pronounced 'Doofenshmirtz', not 'Dofinschmertz'."

"And how do you spell that?" I asked with the sincerest look I could give while fighting the urge to mimic Perry's actions.

"D-o-o-f-e-n-s-h-m-i-r-t-z. Not D-o-f-i-n-s-c-h-m-e-r-t-z." He put his hands on his hips, and began to ramble, making motions and gestures to match what he was saying. I roll my eyes, and see Perry behind him. He grins, and copies Doof's every move. Perry hits a large, empty flowerpot, making a slight sound. Doof looks at Perry, who looks around and shrugs. While Doof is distracted, I quickly stick my tongue out at him, making Perry giggle. He spins around again, and looks at me for a bit. He sees something, and reaches for my ear. I panic, and start flailing my arms wildly. He grabs hold of the Disguise-Inator, and removes it from my ear. The hologram disappears, and I timidly say, "Hi, Doof." I laugh halfheartedly, and sigh, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

**A/N:** "I would like to thank all of you, who read and review/give me suggestions or requests, because you are all awesome! I'd also like to thank the academy for not making me go there, my stunt double for taking my falls, punches, stubbed toes, and face plants, my idols, Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, who own Phineas and Ferb, and lastly-"

*I am pulled offstage and Kevin rises out of a trapdoor.*

"ME!" He shouts. I walk back onstage and say, "Yes, him too."


	12. Invisibility and Identity Theft

**A/N:** I'm taking next week off (Christmas to New Year's Eve), and I'm posting this now so you have something to read over my break! I do not own _Phineas and Ferb_, nor do I claim to. I also do not own Professor Periwinkle, the aged version of Doof, or the Disguise-Inator, Secret Agent G does. Secret Agent G let me borrow those three for this, so thank Secret Agent G for them!

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Invisibility and Identity Theft**_

**Recap:**

Doof looks at Perry, who looks around and shrugs. While Doof is distracted, I quickly stick my tongue out at him, making Perry giggle. He spins around again, and looks at me for a bit. He sees something, and reaches for my ear. I panic, and start flailing my arms wildly. He grabs hold of the Disguise-Inator, and removes it from my ear. The hologram disappears, and I timidly say, "Hi, Doof." I laugh halfheartedly, and sigh, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

**Now:**

"Yes, yes you are!" Doof says with an upset tone in his voice. I grin sheepishly, and Perry does the same. "Where did you even get _this_?" He questioned, holding out the Disguise-Inator at arm's length with the final word.

"I read about it in a story on a website. I thought it could be useful at some point, and…" My voice trailed off as I watched Doof examine the device curiously. He clipped it onto his ear, and said, "Default One."

I stare at him in half shock, half wonderment, as the first hologram appears. Leaving the Disguise-Inator as the only way to tell that it's still Doof, He says in a squeaky voice, "You're not the only one who knows how to work this thing! Wow, this voice reminds me of sixth grade…. And seventh… And eighth… And most of high school." Heinz shrugs it off, and pulls out another Disguise-Inator, removing the original from his ear and tossing it back to me. I hand it to Perry who clips it onto his fedora, and voices my thought.

"How did you get one of _those_?" he says, as surprised as I am, pointing at Doof's Disguise-Inator, which was purple and green; Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's signature colors.

"Oh, this? I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I say, cutting him off, "I already gave him the whole spiel about me reading the story, and then building it because we need to have less one-sided conversations, and-"

Doof cuts me off and continues talking, "As I was saying, I am good friends with Secret Agent G, who let me have a newer model with all kinds of new disguises. Here, take a look. Default One."

As the hologram appears, I gasp in shock, as a semi-familiar face stares back at me, his vintage coke-bottle glasses shimmering in the sun.

"Professor Periwinkle? Bu-, bu-, but- I-"

"Taught he wasn't reawl?" He says, finishing my thought for me in Periwinkle's nearly incomprehensible, and unexplainable, accent. He lets out a girlish giggle, finding the thought humorous. I manage a nod, and he continues. "Actchully, he is, and sow is... Hold awn, I haff to chahnge dis... Defaut Too." The hologram disappears, and Doof re-materializes before our eyes.

"Well? What do you think?" says Doof, with a slightly scratchier voice. I look him up and down, and notice a few changes, first of which, is that his hair has become a bit greyer, and even more of a mess. His lab coat has several oil stains and dirt smudges, and his hands look rougher, as if he spent several more years working on –Inator after –Inator. He smiles, and slight wrinkles appear in his forehead and cheeks.

"Wha- what happened? Doof, you're so oooo-" I stammer, before Doof cuts me off.

"Don't say it," He cautions, a bit upset.

"Oooollll-" I continue, unable to stop myself.

"You don't have to say that word," He sounds more and more upset as the words leave his mouth.

"Llllll-" I am just about to finish the word, when Perry speaks up, saying, "Doof! You're so OLD!"

Doof sighs, and says, "Actually, I'm not. It's the hologram! This is what I look like eight years in the future. Or… That's what Secret Agent G says, anyway," He rubs the back of his neck in discomfort, and says under his breath, "Default Ten."

"Default Ten? I didn't know it went that high," I say looking at Perry's teal and orange Disguise-Inator. I turn to look at Doof, but he's not there. "Doof? Doof, where did you go?" I turn to Perry, who responds with a shrug, saying, "Don't look at me! I haven't a clue!"

"I'm over here. Where I was standing," A voice says from Doof's general direction.

"Where?" Perry questions.

"Here! I'm invisible. The Disguise-Inator can copy the surrounding area and make the wearer seem invisible. Pretty cool, eh?" He says.

I turn to Perry, whose also invisible, apparently, because he's not there. "Huh, Doof's right! This is pretty cool," He says somewhere on my right. I pull out my own Disguise-Inator, orange and red in color, and slip it onto my ear. I look down at my hands, and slowly see myself fade away after saying, "Invisibility."

I sneak around the room, not making a sound, while is Doof standing in the corner, making scuffling noises and clearing his throat often. Perry, on the other hand, was an unperceivable enigma, silently lurking through the shadows. I creep over to his presumed spot, and quietly whisper, "Boo," making him leap upwards with a squeak. He grumbles, and says, "Okay, you've found me. Now to find Doof!" I turn to the corner and slowly tiptoe near the source of the obvious sounds. I stand half an inch away, and shout, "BOO!"

No response. Not even a snicker. The slight sounds continue, and I turn around to the now visible Perry. He shrugs, and I turn off my Disguise-Inator. I hear a short yell, and a heavy object lands on top of me. I, now lying face down, hear a moan, and then Doof's voice fills the room, saying, "Well that didn't go as planned." He got up, and, removing the Disguise-Inator from his ear, holds out his other hand to help me up. I take it, and brush myself off.

"What was _that_ for?" I say suddenly.

"I was trying to sneak up on you, so I left a recording of me making some noise. That way, you would be distracted so I could ambush you." He points at a support beam near the ceiling, and says, "I was up there, but I lost my grip and fell, and… Well… You know the rest." He sighed, and changed the topic subtly.

"Topic change: Who wants to see something awesome?" He said with a smirk.

"Well, that wasn't very subtle." I say mostly to myself.

Perry replies by saying, "Thank you, Capitan Obvious!"

I say in response, "You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm!"

"Anyway," Doof says to regain our attention, "The Disguise-Inator has a camera feature, and it can create custom disguises just with one picture!" He demonstrates but snapping a picture of Perry, whose pupils dilate by the flash. A robotic voice says, "Name of disguise?" And Doof replies with, "Perry the Platypus."

As soon as he says those words, a new, teal hologram materializes. The fedora-clad platypus replies with a chatter, but looks confused when he sees the puzzled, yet humored looks on our faces.

"Gyurururururu? Gyururu?" He says, still confused.

"He says, 'What do you think? Wait, why do I sound like a platypus?'" Perry translates. I simply stand there with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"How did… you..?" I begin to say, until Perry points to himself, and then back at Doof. "Ohhh… You speak platypus because you _**are**_ one! Now I feel like a dummkoph…"

Perry just shakes his head, while Doof sighs. "This is going to be a long day," Perry says.

**A/N:** And that's that! Keep watching for Kevin's Christmas Carol, a Christmas Carol parody with Kevin as Scrooge! It should be up by tomorrow night or, at the latest, Christmas day. 'Till then, Happy Holidays!


	13. Cousins Reunited

**A/N:** "I HAVE RETURNED! =D" I shout as I walk on stage. Confetti falls from off-screen, and the camera pans up to show Doof and Perry standing on ladders holding barrels of confetti. Perry grins sheepishly and covers his face with his fedora. Doof just waves. "Ahem, I'm down here!" I say, and the camera pans down to show me with confetti on my head. I brush it off and continue my monologue. "As you all know, I have been gone for, umm, let's see, *Looks at watch* Ohh… about two months, give or take a week. Anyway, I'm back, and so is Kevin! Let's continue the story!"

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Cousins Reunited**_

I walk back out to the living room, Perry behind me, and Doof in front of me. One of the unnamed audience members says, "Uhhh, Kevin? Why are there two Perrys?"

I look at Perry, then Doof, who is still in the Perry disguise. I chuckle, and say, "Well, Unnamed Audience Member, I'll tell you!" And so, I begin to tell the story of what happened in the greenhouse, and a small description of the Disguise-Inator.

Afterwards, I continue the story.

**Story:**

Flying over the skies of Danville is pretty time-consuming. Eventually, it became too dark to see, and we had to stop until the sun came back up. Around ten o'clock, Perry chattered to wake me up. I shook Doof so we could leave, but he rolled over and sleepily said, "Five more minutes Papa." I looked to Perry who shrugged with a chuckle, and I replied with a nearly perfect imitation of his father, saying, "Nein! Wach auf in diesem Augenblick! Setzen Sie auf Ihrem Rasen gnome-Outfit!" This woke him up almost instantaneously, surprising Perry and me.

Doof looked around, nearly blind from the sudden light, and said, "Papa? Is that you?"

I chuckled, and then said in my regular voice, "Heinz, I am not your father."

He blinked, and then said, "But how did you- I mean… You sounded just like him!"

I laughed slightly and replied, "I'm great at imitating voices. Wanna hear my impression of an Englishman?"

Heinz was just about to respond, when Perry chattered to get our attention. I turned towards him, and saw that we had stopped to rest just at the edge of Maple Drive!

"Maybe later…" Doof said as he started walking down the street.

"Okay," I replied in a British accent, "But let me just say that it's smashing!"

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

Vanessa stood there in shock, not believing what she saw. All the furniture, the TV, the couch, the lamp… It was…

Tiny.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She then turned to the Shrinkinator, seeing that it was the only normal-sized thing in the room. She slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

*Back to Kevin, Doof, and Perry!*

Perry led us to a yellow house with a brown roof. I thought this house was familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. We went into the backyard, and saw a giant pinball table. Yes, you heard me right. A giant pinball table. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. It was still there, so it wasn't my imagination. A small red-haired boy was working on the wiring. His head looked like it was shaped like a triangle, much to my confusion. He turned around, and I said, surprised, "Cousin Phineas?"

His eyes lit up and said, as astonished as I, "Cousin Kevin?"

Doof turned to Perry and said, "Perry the Platypus?"

Perry chattered.

I turned to them and gave them a 'Cut-it-out' look. I looked back at Phineas and he said, "I haven't seen you in forever! Where've you been?"

I began to tell him my story.

"We were cutting through the thick undergrowth of a jungle with just a pocketknife in the middle of nowhere, which can really tire a fellow out. Well, that's what I've heard anyway. My loyal, yet irritated assistant, whose name I didn't even remember (_I just called him Rodney,_) was doing all the cutting for me. Well, he wasn't exactly cutting, but whittling the vines and branches, mumbling under his breath the whole time.

"I, on the other hand, was having the time of my life; documenting strange plants and birds of all shapes, colors, and sizes, sketching pictures of the scenery. We were on an expedition to find some treasure, and things weren't going so well. First off, Rodney had been bitten by 67 mosquitoes, 34 spiders, and smacked in the face 23 times by branches. Then, he fell into a pit of quicksand, and I had to help him out of it with a branch, hitting him a few times in the process. And now, we were stuck in the middle of some jungle in South America.

"Nice beginning," Phineas whispered to Doof.

Doof nodded to Phineas and said, "I know!"

*From this point on, the story will be in the third person POV.*

Soon, the rest of the group stopped what they were doing to listen to the story Kevin told. No one noticed Perry standing on his hind legs behind Doof, even when Kevin mentioned that he was a secret agent. No one, that is, except Ferb. He kept a watchful eye on the platypus, a slight smile on his face.

*Meanwhile, in the house*

Candace was slumped in the living room chair, a pillow under her head. She was fast asleep, with Stacy just about to fall into a slumber too, but…

"Hey, Candace?" Stacy said, "Why is it so quiet?"

Candace sat straight up and looked out the sliding glass door. Oddly enough, there was a large pinball table, but no one was using it. Instead, a slightly familiar red-haired boy, no older than fifteen, was sitting cross-legged on the grass with the whole group, platypus and all (even though Perry was standing on two legs with a detective hat on), in front of him. There was even a pharmacist there, but before Candace could say anything, Stacy broke the silence.

"Wait, Perry has a hat?" She questioned, "And who's the pharmacist?"

Candace examined the unknown teen, but she still couldn't figure out why he looked familiar…

*Back to the backyard!*

"Wow," Isabella said, after Kevin had finished his story.

"I can't wait for the movie to come out!" Buford said excitedly.

"Well?" Doof questioned, "What happens next?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, but then…

"PHINEAS! FERB!" Candace shouted as she stomped towards the screen door, "YOU TWO ARE SOOO BU-"

She took another step forward, and ran right into the door.

**A/N:** Only about three chapters left! I hope you all like this, and btw, I'm thinking about changing my username to KevinFlynn114, because I think the PhneasAndFerbFan{Insert Number Here} thing is just cliché. You can weigh in on my decision by simply clicking the little button that says review. Or you could PM me. Either's fine.


	14. The Battle Begins

**A/N:** I'm back and under a new pen name! _**KevinFlynn114**_! I don't mind if you still call me PhineasAndFerbFan114, but I decided to change my pen name for originality and to shorten it. Also, there will be two or three more chapters after this one, but I'm not that good at endings. I have what I want to happen next and how it's going to end, but I still need a way to conjoin the two moments. Finally, I would like to thank anyone who reads this because I think that you are awesome for sticking with me all this time and for waiting so long for my random and spastic chapter posts. A great big shout-out goes to veryloyalfan for being an awesome friend, another shout-out to PhoenixWormwood137, and a huge "Thank you!" to Secret Agent G for letting me use the Disguise-Inator a few chapters back. Also, thanks to everyone who's ever commented on any of my stories, anyone who's PM'd me, and anyone else I may have left out. Oh, and P.S, Charlie, if you're reading this, I'm sorry I got you sent to the ER because I accidentally dropped a TV on your foot last week. On that note, let's move on to Chapter 11 of Kevin's Story!

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Battle Begins…**_

Candace opens her eyes, and sees Phineas' face peering down at her. She's lying on the ground in the backyard, and everyone is crowded around her. She sits up and rubs her head, saying, "How long have I been out?"

Phineas says, "Just a few minutes. You look okay, though."

Stacey nods and says, "Just a bump, and that should heal by tomorrow."

Candace turns to Doof and me and says, "Who are these two?"

Phineas points at me and says, "This is Kevin. You remember him, right? He's our cousin!"

Candace blinks, and says, "Kev?"

"Yep," I respond, "How long has it been since we've seen each other last? Five, six years?"

Candace nods, then points to Doof and asks, "And the pharmacist?"

"Well, first of all," Doof begins, "I'm not a pharmacist. I'm a-" Perry quickly stepped on his toes to shut him up.

"He's a friend of mine," I say, "He owns the tall, purple building at the corner of 4th and Main."

"You mean the one that looks like Ferb?" Candace questions.

"Exactly," I reply.

"Okay…" Candace mutters, "Who's that?" she says, pointing behind us.

We turn around, and standing there, with the happiest of all grins, is the one person I least expected to be there;

Norm.

"Oh, him?" Doof says nonchalantly, "That's Norm, my giant robot man."

"Salutations, miss!" Norm says in his monotone voice. He extends his arm for a handshake.

Candace's eyes dart back and forth from Norm's hand to Doof to me to Phineas and then back to Norm's hand.

"Don't worry," Doof says, "He won't bite."

Candace cautiously shakes Norm's hand, and then spots Perry. "Why does Perry have a hat?"

"He's a secret agent," I respond, casually glancing at Perry, "It's a long story."

"We've got time," Candace says.

"Actually," Isabella says from over by the fence, "We don't."

"Someone is heading this way!" Baljeet exclaims.

Buford nods grimly and says, "Looks like a bald guy with an army of robots."

"A bald guy? Let me see!" Doof says, running to the fence. "RODNEY!" he exclaims.

"Him again!" I say, dashing over to Doof.

"Maybe he is here to say that he would like a compromise?" Baljeet says nervously.

"Rodney's not the kind of person who asks for a compromise," Doof says, "He'd rather pummel anyone who stands in his way just to get what he wants."

"Boy," Phineas says, "He sounds like a lot of fun at parties."

"You bet he is," Doof replies, "Last year at the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Christmas party, he set the punch bowl on fire. I mean, seriously! How does someone do that!"

"Well, we better get out there and stop him before he blows some thing up," I say with a sigh.

Soon, Rodney is only a few feet away from the house. We all walk out of the backyard, everyone ready to smash any robots that come too close…

**A/N:** There, only a few more chapters till the end! And, after this is over, Kevin returns with new friends, new foes, and a brand new chapter every other week! Yep, a bi-weekly series of adventures featuring Kevin's life in Danville, spending his week half with Phineas and Ferb, the other half with Dr. D and Perry. Well, I guess that's all! Don't forget to keep counting those references!


End file.
